Rajiv
Rajiv is an Indian engine who was a contestant in The Great Railway Show. He competed in and won the Best Decorated Engine Parade. He usually carries passengers and goods from Kolkata to the north of India on the East Indian Railway. Coverage *Click here to view Rajiv's coverage. Personality Rajiv is rather arrogant and vain, believing himself to be a "royal engine" due to his crown. He often makes patronising or belitting remarks to the other engines, but his heart is in the right place, he has a good sense of humour, and he does care for his friends deep down...though he'll often be sensitive if it comes close to his crown getting lost or damaged. Technical Details Basis Rajiv is based off of the Fairy Queen, a 2-2-2 tank engine built in Leeds, England for the East Indian Railway Company. It is the oldest operating steam locomotive in regular service in the world. Built in 1855, it was originally used to haul post trains in West Bengal and was used on troop trains during the Indian Uprising of 1857. It was retired in 1909 after working in construction in Bihar and placed on display in Howrah. The Indian government gave the locomotive heritage status in 1972 and it was placed on display at the National Rail Museum in New Delhi until it was restored in 1997 for service working a luxury train between New Delhi and Alwar, Rajasthan. It is based at the Rewari Railway Heritage Museum, operated by the North Western Railway Zone. Whereas the original Fairy Queen is broad gauge, Rajiv was scaled down to standard gauge. D500B5D4-A9EE-4362-9EC4-228AB58DDCF1.jpeg|Rajiv’s basis Livery Rajiv is painted navy blue with yellow lining, a black boiler, white wheels and golden details. His funnel is painted in the colours of the Indian flag. Appearances Thomas and Friends *'Season 22' - Trusty Trunky, Thomas Goes to Bollywood, Thomas and the Monkey Palace and Tiger Trouble Specials *'2016' - The Great Race (does not speak) *'2018' - Big World! Big Adventures! (cameo) Thomas & Friends Webseries *'Season 1' - Beauty Pageant, Welcome to Sodor (cameo), Fashion Fever (cameo), Shopping Cart Rally (cameo), Fashion Frenzy (cameo) and 12 Days of Thomas *'Season 2' - Swing Vote (Part 1) (cameo), Swing Vote (Part 2) (cameo), Swing Vote (Part 3) (cameo), Swing Vote (Part 4) (cameo), The Sodor Games (Part 1), The Sodor Games (Part 3) (cameo), The Sodor Games (Part 4) (cameo), Power Hungry (Part 4), Silly Season (Part 1), Silly Season (Part 2) (cameo), Ain't No Party Like a Thomas Party (Part 5) (cameo), Engines Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 1) (cameo), Engines Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 4) (cameo), Thomas World Fair (Part 4) (cameo), Thomas World Fair (Part 5) (cameo) and Look Within (cameo) Specials *'2017' - Thomas & Friends: World Vacation (cameo) Voice Actors *Nikhil Parmar (UK/US) *Andre Sauer (Brazil) *Mark Bremer (Germany) *Danny Francucci (Italy) *Yuta Odagaki (Japan) *Diego Becerril (Latin America) *Tomasz Borkowski (Poland) Trivia *His name means "lotus flower" in several Indian languages. *Despite having white wheels with bronze rims in the television series, Rajiv's TrackMaster Push Along toy depicts him with plain bronze wheels. Category:Characters